


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Drew McIntyre

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [76]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: WARNING THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS|!!!!
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Drew McIntyre/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 12





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Drew McIntyre

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

_Drew is all about aftercare, he will ask if you are okay. Clean the mess he made on you up. Getting you a drink of water and some snacks. Making you a bath, which of course you’ll beg him to get in with you._

_He’ll then cuddle you afterwards whispering how much he loves you into your ear._ **  
****B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Drew’s favourite body part of his has to be his legs._

_His favourite body part of yours has to be everything he loves all of your body._ **  
****C = Cum** **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Drew likes to cum inside you, on your stomach, on your face or in your mouth. He likes it when you cum on his dick and fingers and mouth, but mostly his dick._

**D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _He likes it when you take control over him, bossing him around. He won’t ever tell you though which is why it is a secret._ **  
****E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Drew knows what he is doing in the bedroom, he is defiantly experienced he knows all the right moves to get you trembling under his touch, not to mention he is a huge tease._ **  
****F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_He likes to fuck you doggy style. Grabbing a fistful of your hair as he pounds into you. He likes to slap your ass to while he is fucking you from behind._

**G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _Drew can be both goofy and serious. He will laugh or tell you a corny joke. But when he is angry or he is jealous then he is all serious._ **  
****H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _There is hair down there it is just not as hairy._ **  
****I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 _Drew is a total romantic, he will hold your hand, tell you how much he loves you._ **  
****J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

_Drew does masturbate when he is away from you._

_He will think of you while jacking off or he will ring you so you’s can have phone sex._ **  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Dom._

_Daddy Kink._

_Spanking._

_Light choking._

_Hair pulling._

**  
****L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

_Drew’s favourite places to have sex with you are on a table, on a bed, in the shower, in the locker room, against a mirror, and against the wall._

**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Matches that leave him frustrated. Though you do turn him on._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Degrading, he doesn’t like calling you whore or slut. Also, anything that causes you harm or anything that makes_

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Drew is a giver and a receiver. He enjoys nothing more than making you feel good down there, using his mouth and fingers or both at the same time. Though he uses his mouth mostly. He will look up at you while he is eating you out and that drives you crazy._

_Like any man, he loves getting a blowjob. He loves seeing suck him off. He will grip your hair tightly as you bob your head up and down. The feeling of your mouth around his cock is just pure pleasure._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_He can be both. When he is jealous and in his aggressive/anger mood then he is fast and rough. But when he is in his loving/ caring mood he is slow and sensual._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Depends he is not against them, though he prefers proper sex. But if he wants you then a quickie is defiantly a must._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Depends as long as you’re okay with trying new things, though he does like leaving the door unlocked._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Drew could last all night long, you on the other hand not so much, you last about four to five rounds before you get exhausted, that’s when Drew stops. Though when it’s special occasions he goes all night long till midnight hits._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He is okay with them, he isn’t keen on dildos though he doesn’t mind using a vibrator on you, he’ll use handcuffs on you too._ **  
****U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_Drew is a huge tease, he even teases you on purpose. He’ll touch you in public and leave you hanging once you start coming closer to your orgasm, he’ll even deny you of an orgasm._

_He’ll tease you in public to teasing you then walking away and leaving you sexually frustrated though you tease him just as bad._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Very loud, Drew will moan your name very loudly while saying swear words. He doesn’t really care about what the noise complaints._

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

\- _Drew glared at the TV monitor as you wrapped your arms around Finn and wrapped your legs, hugging him tightly as you celebrated his win._

\- _Drew clenched his fist as you continued to hug Finn. He quickly got up, knocking the water bottle off the table and the TV. He stomps his way to the locker room._ ****

- _When you come back through the curtains you go off and look for him._

\- _You find him in the men’s locker room throwing things around._ ****

- _“Drew.” You spoke, making him look at you quickly._

\- _“You shouldn’t be in the men’s locker room and don’t you have an Irish lad to stick your tongue down his throat.” Drew growled._

\- _“It’s just a storyline baby, I don’t feel anything for him, I love you not Finn.” You spoke._

\- _“Doesn’t make it hurt any less.” He grumbled._

\- _“I know, but I will never leave you.” you spoke, walking closer to him until you stood in front of him._

\- _“I still don’t like it.” he grumbled, as you wrapped your arms around his waist._

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Thick and big._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

_Very high, especially when he is jealous or angry._

**Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Drew waits until you have drifted off to sleep. Then he will fall asleep hugging you close to his chest while pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head._


End file.
